El amor lo cambia todo
by Nandita21unexplained
Summary: Elena tiene una vida perfecta, hasta que una traición lo cambiara todo, pero este suceso en la vida de Elena traerá cosas muy buenas a su vida. Todos Humanos!
1. El principio de una nueva historia

**Esta es mi segunda historia...**

**no soy dueña de los Personajes de Twilight & TVD.**

**El amor lo cambia todo**

Elena estaba destrozada, no quería estar en esa ciudad, ni en el mismo país en el que estuviera el. Agarro una maleta, la lleno con lo más necesario, tomo sus tarjetas de crédito. Cuando bajo observo su casa por última vez ya que no la iba a volver a ver en mucho tiempo. Escribo una nota para Jenna (no quería que se preocupara).

_Jenna _

_Yo sé que esta mal irme así, pero no aguanto el dolor que me produjo mi hermana,_

_Espero que me perdones por irme así, por favor no dejes que Jer me busque, yo sé que es mi hermano pero ahorita solo quiero estar sola. Despídeme de los Michelson, de Bonnie y Caroline, diles que los extrañare._

_Me despido, te amo Jenna y dile a Jeremy que a él también lo amo._

_Y si Katherine pregunta, dile que me fui para poder olvidar y perdonar._

_Atte: Elena _

Dejo la carta sobre la mesa y salió. Tomo un taxi hacia el aeropuerto.

Ya en aeropuerto apago su teléfono celular y decidió ir a Los Ángeles y de ahí tomaría otro avión.

El vuelo fue largo y reflexivo, durante todo el vuelo Elena no dejo de llorar.

Cuando llego a los Ángeles, tomo un vuelo a Italia (siempre quiso ir y cuando su madre vivía hizo que tomaran un curso de Italiano ella y sus hermanos). En todo el vuelo Elena se durmió.

Eran como las 8 am cuando llego a Italia, Elena no sabia que hacer cuando choco con una persona. La Joven Gilbert cayó a suelo junto con la otra persona.

"lo siento no me fije por donde iba" dijo Elena tratando de no llorar. Ella no iba a llorar por que se cayo, no, ella iba a llorar por la traición de Katherine y su novio Mason.

Lamentablemente Gilbert no logro contenerse y empezó a sollozar.

"¡hey!, no te preocupes, estoy bien pero la pregunta es ¿Qué es lo que tienes?" le dijo preocupada una voz femenina

Cuando Elena alzo la vista se encontró con una joven muy bella, la chica era de piel muy blanca, cabello larga y castaño, delgada. Una chica joven, fácil podría ser una modelo. Iba toda de negro a excepción de los zapatos. Levaba una chamarra de cuero negra, debajo de esta traía una camiseta negra de tirantes, llevaba un pesquero negro y unos converse color mamey, y el pelo lo llevaba peinado con una tensa. Se veía bien.

"lo siento tanto, es que me entraron los nervios" le dijo Elena muy apenada.

"no te preocupes,no tienes porque estar nerviosa mm... no te creo por que aunque lleves esos lentes puedo ver que has llorado mucho,has de decir que soy una chismosa, pero bueno Soy Isabella Salvatore, pero dime bella" le dijo amablemente y le tendía la mano.

Elena estrecho su mano "no te preocupes y gracias por preocuparte, soy Elena Gilbert". la chica Salvatore invito a Gilbert a tomar un café en la cafetería del aeropuerto y acepto.

"bueno, dime Lena ¿Qué te trae por Italia?" le pregunto Bella

"siempre quise venir aquí y bueno, como esto muy dolida con mi hermana creí que viajar era lo mejor" le dijo muy sincera, ella no sabia por que pero Bella le daba mucha confianza.

"¡Cuanto lo siento!, Lena ¿tienes algún lugar para quedarte?" le pregunto preocupada

"buscare un hotel y ahí me quedare" le dijo

"mira Elena yo sé que soy una extraña, pero por que no te quedas en mi casa, en estos momentos estoy solo con mi hija, es que mis hermanos salieron por algo de trabajo y mis primos igual, así que, ¿porqué no te quedas en mi casa?"

Elena lo pensó, quedarse en casa de una persona que apenas conocía"te ves muy joven para tener una hija, pero si acepto tu oferta" le dijo

"bueno, tengo 23 años y me embarace cumpliendo los 17, pero que te aseguro que no te arrepentirás de tu decisión" le dijo Salvatore y Elena lo pensó mucho, ¿Qué es lo peor que le puede pasar? Pero la chica interrumpió sus pensamientos "Elena, deja de pensar y vámonos que es muy temprano y quiero llegar a dormir" le dijo

Elena la siguió y pudo sentir un presentimiento muy bueno. Isabella Salvatore cambiaria para bien su vida.

* * *

Espero que les guste….

en mi perfil estan los links de las ropas de las chicas.


	2. Conociendonos

**Esta es mi segunda historia...**

**no soy dueña de los Personajes de Twilight & TVD.**

**El amor lo cambia todo**

**Conociéndonos **

Elena Pov

Ya habíamos llegado a su casa y era hermosa, grande y con mucha seguridad.

"Elena, que te parece si te quedas en la habitación de huéspedes que esta a un lado de la de mi hermano Damon, es para que no te pierdas, es que las habitaciones que están a los lados de mi habitación son la de mi hija y la de mi hermano Stefan" me dijo

"no te preocupes, solo que no me pierda en esta casa tan grande" le explique "oye Bella, dices que tus hermanos y tus primos están de viaje, ¿Verdad?"

"Si Lena, Es que mi hermano Damon es el presidente de la empresa y ayer tuvo que viajar a Inglaterra, hace una semana mi primo Alaric tuvo que ir a Canada por algo de la empresa por que es el vicepresidente de la empresa. Mi hermano Stefan es un fotógrafo muy reconocido y tuvo que hacer un viaje a Brasil por no sé que. Mis primos Vicky y Matt están en una convención de Medicina en Los Ángeles y yo estoy aquí sola con mi hija por que soy una psicóloga la cual prefiere quedarse con su hija antes que viajar" me dijo con una sonrisa

"Bueno entonces ¿porqué no hablamos de nosotras para conocernos?" le pregunte, asintió con la cabeza y me indico que yo empezara.

"Mi nombre es Elena Gilbert, tengo 23 años, soy administradora de empresas, tengo una gemela llamada Katherine y a Jeremy que es menor por 2 años. Mis padres murieron cuando tenia 15 años, mi prima Jenna se hizo cargo de nosotros aunque ella apenas tenia 18 años, mi tío John se hizo cargo de la cadera restaurantera de mis padres. Mis mejores amigas eran Caroline, Bonnie y Rebekah, mi familia se hizo muy unida a la familia Mikaelson, desde de los 20 años empecé a tener una relación con Mason Lockwood, confiaba mucho en el hasta ayer por la mañana que lo encontré revolcándose con mi hermana y así decidí venir aquí y el destino me cruzo contigo" le dije

"lo siento Lena, pero no te ves demasiado triste" me dijo

"es que me di cuenta que no lo amaba como yo pensaba, lo que me duele es que se acostó con mi hermana y mis amigas lo sabían" le confesé "ahora vas tu"

"mi nombre Isabella Marie Salvatore, tengo 23 años, Soy psicóloga, tengo 2 hermanos, Damon de 25 y Stefan de 24. Mis padres murieron cuando yo tenia 3 años, mis tíos Charlie y Reneé se hicieron cargo de nosotros, Charlie se hizo cargo del imperio Salvatore mientras Damon crecía y se hacia cargo de las empresas, mis primos se quedaron huérfanos cuando yo tenia 7, mis tíos los adoptaron también ya que mis hermanos y yo éramos su única familia, mi mejor amiga es mi prima Vicky, los 6 nos hicimos muy unidos, no somos primos somos hermanos, luego me embarace, cuando mi bebe nació tenia 17 años, mis hermanos son la figura paterna que mi hija tiene, en este momento me estoy dando un tiempo con mi novio Edward Cullen y mi adoración Es mi pequeña diablita que se llama Elizabeth como mi madre" me dijo.

Mientras estamos en la sala, puede ver una foto de 3 hombres muy guapos.

"¿Ellos quienes son?" le pregunte

"el que tiene cabello negro con ojos azules Es Damon, el de ojos verdes con cabello color bronce es Stefan y el de camisa azul es Alaric mi primo" me contesto y me enseño una imagen donde estaban una mujer y un hombre.

"¿son Vicky y Matt?"

"Sí, son los hermanos de Alaric. Vicky es de la edad de Stefan y Matt es de nuestra edad".

Platicamos por una hora y nos quedamos dormidas en el sillón. Estaba en el 5° sueño, cuando sentí algo húmedo en mi cara y empecé a escuchar una voz que daba ternura

"Dami, no se despiertan. ¿y ahora que hago?" dijo una ¿niña?. Cuando abrí los ojos vi que Bella estaba dormida a mi lado y enfrente de mi había una niña como d años, muy hermosa y tenia un peluche en los brazos. Debe ser la hija de Bella.

"¿tu quien eres?" me pregunto la pequeña

"me llamo Elena Gilbert y soy amiga de tu mamá, ella me invito a quedarme en su casa y tu?" le conteste

"mmmm…. Soy Elizabeth Salvatore y soy hija de Bella" me dijo.

"Wow, eres muy bonita, te pareces a tu mamá y a tus tíos" le dije sinceramente, ella se sonrojo.

"me caes bien, ¿te puedo decir Lena? Y tu me dices Beth" me dijo y yo acepte.

Desperté a Bella, ella hizo de desayunar mientras yo estaba con Beth. Platicamos hasta que estuvo el desayuno, es muy inteligente, me dijo que sabia hablar 2 idiomas aparte del ingles.

Parecía que estaba hablando con una niña de 15 años y no con una de 5.

Cuando terminamos, ella se fue a su cuarto.

"Parece que le caíste bien y que a ti te cayo bien" me dijo Bella

"bueno, es difícil que no te caiga bien" le dije

"no es difícil, pero lo que si es difícil es que tu le caigas bien, es que por nuestra condición económica muchas personas solo se acercan a nosotros por conveniencia y por eso mi familia y yo somos muy especiales con el circulo de amigos que nos rodea" me dijo.

"Bueno, pues a mi me caes bien y no por tu condición económica" Le dije.

"gracias Lena, oye quería saber si te gustaría trabajar en la empresa de mi familia, Según escuche necesitan un administrador" me dijo.

"pues, voy a necesitar un trabajo y te lo agradecería" le dije, en ese momento agarro su celular y le marco a alguien, empezó a hablar en un perfecto Italiano, pero hablaba algo rápido. Después colgó y me vio.

"Tienes suerte, al parecer James (el encargado para elegir al nuevo) todavía no ponía el anuncio en el periódico y el Lunes te tienes que presentar" me dijo

"¿no tengo que llevar una referencia?" le pregunte

"que mejor referencia que la de una de las socias mayoritarias" me dijo con una sonrisa en su rostro.

"¿De que es exactamente la empresa?" le pregunte a las castaña

"bueno, es que es una combinación de todo lo que le pertenece a mi familia, empresas de viaje, comercio, comunicación, social" me contesto muy tranquila.

Wow, yo había oído de la familia, que era una de las más ricas del mundo, pero nunca lo creí, pero a mi no me hace falta su dinero, mi familia es rica (no tan rica como la de ella) pero a mi no llama mucho el dinero.

"Lena, dime si no me equivoco, ¿tú familia es una de las más ricas de E.U, verdad?" me dijo y yo asentí.

"hablando de otro tema, vas a creer que soy una chismosa, pero ¿Cómo te embarazaste?" le pregunte apenada.

Sonrió y suspiro.

"bueno, yo era joven. Unas amigas que vivían en E.U, me invitaron a una fiesta y fui con permiso de mis hermanos, cuando llegue, hubo un cambio de planes, la fiesta no se iba a hacer en su casa, la iba a ser en un antro de la ciudad. Ya en el antro tome bastante, hasta que vi a un hombre muy guapo, sus ojos eran de un color verde muy bonito, su cabello era güero con risos. Me focino, y de ahí en adelante lo único que recuerdo era que empecé a bailar muy sensual con el extraño y me agarra del trasero y me besa y ya no recuerdo más. A la mañana siguiente desperté sola en una cama con un terrible dolor de cabeza. Cuando regrese al mes me sentí muy mal, nauseas, mareos, etc. En la escuela me desmaye 4 veces, nunca le tome importancia, hasta la 4 vez, la escuela llamo a mis hermanos y me hicieron hacerme unos análisis, los análisis mostraron que estaba embarazada, Damon y Alaric no me hablaban por que decían que les había fallado y ellos a mí. Stefan se sentía igual pero el si me hablaba y estaba al pendiente de mí. Vicky estaba feliz por que iba a ser tía, Matt estaba triste por que me embarace de cualquiera. Cuando cumplí 2 meses tuve una amenaza de aborto y tuve que tomar reposo, cuando cumplí 4 meses ya sabia que iba a ser una niña, un día me estaba peleando con mis hermanos y con Alaric, cuando de repente sentí como se movió mi bebé, asuste y ellos inmediatamente tocaron mi pancita para saber que pasaba y cuando ellos lo sintieron algo paso, mi bebé se los gano con solo moverse. Desde ese momento los chicos esperaban con ansias a naciera. Por esa razón mis hermanos son como un padre para ella" me dijo.

"Wow, eso es muy conmovedor, ese tipo de relaciones ya casi no las hay" le dije.

Yo amaba a mi hermano y me llevaba bien con el, pero no a tal grado que de fuera algo demasiado importante.

En ese preciso momento se puedo oír que alguien abría la puerta.

¿Quién será?

* * *

bueno espero que les guste... los links de la casa, las fotos y beth estan en mi perfil...

este fic es d Elena y Bella como grandes amigas.


	3. Mystic Falls en crisis

**Esta es mi segunda historia...**

**no soy dueña de los Personajes de Twilight & TVD.**

**El amor lo cambia todo**

**Mystic Falls en crisis.**

**Jenna Pov**

No lo puedo creer!

¿Como sucedió esto? Mi familia esta rota.

Pobre Elena, respeto su decisión.

Caroline, Bonnie y Bekah están muy tristes, ya que le ocultaron la verdad a Elena y ahora ella las odia.

No la culpo, ocultarle que Katherine se estaba acostando con Mason, no tiene perdón.

Los chicos Mikaelson tuvieron que agarrar a Jeremy para que no matara a Mason, lo golpeo con un bate, lo bueno es que él no va a presentar cargos.

Que bueno que los Mikaelson están con nosotros, sin ellos no sé que haría.

Como siempre alguien interrumpe mis pensamientos.

"Jenna" me llamo Katherine.

"¿Qué Katherine? Creí que te habías ido, te deje muy claro que estaba molesta por lo que hiciste y no te quería ver aquí" le tratando de ser cortes.

"Jenna, perdóname estoy muy arrepentida, se me cae la cara de vergüenza, me odio por haberle hecho daño a mi propia hermana" dijo llorando.

"Vete, deja que mis pensamientos se aclaren, deberías pedir que en este viaje que hizo Elena la permita perdonarte por que si no, no entiendo que vas a hacer ya que si no te perdona dudo mucho que los demás también lo hagan y piensa si lo que hiciste valió la pena" le dije

"ojala que me perdone y la verdad Jenna, no valió la pena perder a mi hermana por un poco de sexo" me explico y se fue.

Suspire.

"Jenna, te puedo preguntar algo" me pidió Kat.

"pues, si." le dije

"¿Cómo le hiciste para que Jeremy no fuera a buscar a Elena?" me pregunto

"Bueno, hable con el, al principio no quería, pero cuando leyó la carta el entendió que era decisión de Elena" le conteste.

"¿Crees que me perdonen?" me pregunto triste

"no lo se" dije sinceramente.

Estos meses van a ser muy difíciles.

**Bekah Pov**

Diablos!

Acabo de lastimar a una de mis mejores amigas y ojala que nos perdone cuando regrese.

Mi familia me estaba mirando feo.

"Rebekah, estuvo muy mal que le ocultaras la verdad a Elena" me regaño mi madre

"madre, yo se que estuvo muy mal y estoy muy arrepentida y ojala cuando Elena regrese, me pueda perdonar.." me llorando

"Todo estará bien, Bekah" me dijo Kol abrazándome.

Ojala todo esto termine bien.

* * *

**Yo se que esta corto, pero es el punto de vista de las chicas, es para que vean que no están muy bien.**

**el próximo capitulo el la continuación del anterior.**

**¿quien sera el que llego a la mansión Salvatore?**

**y de una vez les digo es Elena/Damon, Stefan/Katherine y Bella/? ese si no lo voy a decir!**

**Chicas, solo quería saber si quieren un tipo "Mapa familiar", es para que sepan quien es amigo de quien y como estanb emparejados... si quieren avísenme y lo subo con un capitulo **

**espero que les guste...!**


	4. ¿Alaric?

**Esta es mi segunda historia...**

**no soy dueña de los Personajes de Twilight & TVD.**

**El amor lo cambia todo**

**¿Alaric?**

Elena Pov

Escuche como la puerta se cerraba.

Bella se dirigió hacia la entrada y se pudo oír que saludaba a alguien, después entro a la cocina seguida por un hombre.

Cuando Bella se movió, pude ver mejor al hombre, castaño, sus ojos eran color azul, es el hombre de la foto que esta con los hermanos de bella.

Alaric

"Elena, te quiero presentar a mi primo Alaric Saltzman" dijo Bella

Estreche su mano.

"Ric ella es Elena Gilbert" termino

"Es un gusto conocerte Elena" dijo el hombre.

"El gusto es mio Alaric" le dije

"por favor dime Ric" me pidió y asentí.

"Bueno Ric, creí que llegarías el viernes, ¿Qué paso?" pregunto Bella.

El dio un suspiro triste.

"Bueno, se los diré. Pero para que Elena no se pierda le contare desde el principio" dijo, y las 2 asentimos

"Tengo una novia que se llama Torrey Devitto, ella es doctora y nos habíamos comprometido. Por esa razón regrese antes, para poder estar con ella y tratar lo de nuestro matrimonio. Fui al hospital para darle una sorpresa, pero el sorprendido fui yo cuando la encontré con uno de sus amigos teniendo sexo en su oficina. Golpeé al tipo y rompí nuestra relación" dijo triste.

"maldita veja" susurro Bella

"Ric, te comprendo perfectamente. No es fácil encontrar a la persona que amas con otra persona" le dije sinceramente.

"¿Cuál es tu historia?" me pregunto.

Suspire, le conté todo lo que paso, cuando termine me abrazo y dijo que ya tenia un amigo.

En ese momento una personita entro a la habitación gritando y asustándonos.

"TÍOOOOOOOOOO ALARICCCCCC" grito Beth y corrió hasta él y lo abrazo.

"Princesa!" grito Ric y la cargo y le dio un beso en el cachete.

"que bueno que regresaste, ¿y pa' Damon?" pregunto la niña

"Elizabeth, tu tío todavía no se instala y tu ya le preguntas por Damon" la regaño su mamá.

"Déjala Bella, yo sé que extraña al tonto de Damon" le dijo a la chica y luego miro a su sobrina.

"Cariño, tu pa' Damon regresa en un semana" le dijo y esta asintió y se fue a su cuarto.

Cuando se fue Beth, Bella le dijo a Ric que yo iba a trabajar en la empresa como administradora y a este le encanto la idea. Me empezó a explicar sobre como funciona Salvatore Inc.

Llego la noche y Bella hizo la cena.

Los 4 estamos cenando muy a gusto.

"Bella, Todavía me sorprende que tu cocines, teniendo dinero para pagar a alguien para que lo haga y aparte cocinas delicioso" le dije a la castaña.

"Bueno, me gusta cocinar y que mejor que mi hija y mis hermanos coman comida casera. Además para mi no es una molestia cocinar ya que me gusta ser ama de casa" me dijo sonriendo.

"si, la verdad mamá tu cocinas muy rico, pero quiero saber ¿Tú también cocina?" me pregunto Beth.

"sí, mis padres tenían una línea restaurantera y muchas de las recetas eran de mi mamá y me las enseño a mi" le dije.

"Que interesante, me gustaría que cocinaras" me pidió

"Beth" le dijo Alaric

"con gusto lo haría" les dije

"GENIAL, solo que cocinaras cuando todos estén aquí" me dijo y yo asentí.

Cuando terminamos vimos una película.

Beth se termino durmiendo encima de Alaric y este se despidió y la llevo a su cuarto, dejándome sola con Bella.

"Elena, ¿acaso no tienes una prima o amiga para Ric?" me pregunto sonriendo.

Pensándolo bien, el quedaría muy bien con Jenna, tienen muchas cosas en común, pero lastima que tenga una relación con Logan Fell.

"La verdad, quedaría muy bien con mi tía Jenna, pero ella tiene una relación con alguien" le dije.

"que mal, la verdad por lo que me has dicho de Jenna se ve que es alguien buen onda" me dijo triste.

"Bueno Bella, me voy a dormir que tengo sueño, hasta mañana" me despedí de ella y me dirigí hacia mi cuarto.

Cuando llegue me confundí y entre a la que estaba a la derecha.

De inmediato me di cuenta que no era la mia, ya que esta estaba decorada muy varonil. Me dio curiosidad y entre.

La habitación era de color café oscuro con toques negros, No había muchas cosas, pero era muy elegante.

Había una repisa llena de libros, una pantalla plana, un gran ropero, una mesita de luz y una lámpara sombre ella, una mesa rectangular no muy grande, un sillón negro.(link en mi perfil)

Arriba de la mesa rectangular había varias fotos, me llamaron mucho la atención, en una de ellas estaban 2 hombres muy guapos, los cuales reconocí como Stefan y Damon.

Damon era el que mas me llamaba la atención, su cabello negro con un cuervo, sus ojos color azul hielo que estoy segura que han de provocar que tenga una mirada sensual y misteriosa. Era muy guapo.

Había otras fotos, los 3 hermanos Salvatore, los Salvatore y los Saltzman, en la graduación de Damon, el embarazo de bella (era el cuadro mas grande) y otras personas.

Justo cuando iba a salir pude ver otra foto, pero esta estaba sobre la mesita de noche, la foto mas tierna que he visto. En ella estaba Damon cargando a un bebé con hermosos ojos verdes, él traía una sonrisa hermosa y se veía muy feliz.

Tome el cuadro entre mis manos, pase mis dedos por la cara de Damon y sonreí, deje el cuadro en su lugar y salí.

Entre en mi habitación.

Suspire

Me cambie de ropa, me acosté en la cama y caí en los brazos de Morfeo.


	5. Situaciones

**lo siento, no debí haber tardado tanto, es que esta historia se bloqueo en mi mente, pero aquí les dejo es te capitulo..**

******No me pertenecen los Personajes de Twilight & TVD.**

******En este capitulo hay mas Pov no solo sera el de Elena.**

**Situaciones****...**

_2 semanas después_

**Elena Pov**

wow... desde hace días empece a trabajar, Me encanta! como iba recomendada por parte de una de las dueñas me trataban muy bien.

Bella, Alaric y Nessie me han hecho sentir como en casa, solo espero conocer a los demás integrantes de la familia, por lo que me han dicho, todos son geniales.

En estos momentos me voy a ir a bañar en el cuarto de Damon, ya que la regadera de mi habitación se descompuso.

**Damon Pov**

Ya estoy en casa! He extrañado a mis amores (mi querida hermana y mi princesa) y a mis hermanos (Stefan, Alaric, Matt, Vicky).

mmmm... que raro, no hay nadie en casa.

Bueno, no importa, me voy a dar un baño para luego buscar a mi familia.

**Autor Pov**

Damon subía a su habitación, cuando entro inicio a desvestirse, solo quedo en bóxer cuando entro al baño y se dio cuenta que alguien se estaba bañando, no podía distinguir quien era ya que la cortina no lo permitía.

Cuando hizo a un lado la cortina se encontró con algo que no esperaba, era una mujer, pero esta le daba la espalda, pero lo que pudo notar es que estaba desnuda.

Cuando Elena volteo entro a Damon (semi-desnudo) comiéndosela con la mirada.

De un momento a otro Elena, ya se había tapado con una toalla y salia rápidamente del baño, seguida por Damon.

"¿Quien eres? y ¿porque te estabas bañando en mi baño?" pregunto el chico viéndola a los ojos.

Elena trago saliva, se sentía intimidada por esos ojos azules

"Soy Elena, una amiga de tu hermana y me estoy bañando en tu baño por que el mío se descompuso" explico

"¿una amiga?, no importa.. ¿te estas quedando aquí?" interrogo a la chica

"soy su amiga y si vivo aquí, mi habitación es la de alado" explico la chica algo incomoda

"Bueno, Soy Damon Salvatore" dijo tendiendo la mano.

Elena la tomo, logro sentir un cosquilleo y vio como también lo sintió ya que retiro su mano rápido. Damon iba a hablar cuando fue interrumpido al abrirse la puerta.

"Elena, te traje ..." comentaba Bella cuando se quedo en shock por la tremenda imagen que tenia enfrente.

_Continuara..._

**Creí**** que deberia subir esto:**

esto muestra como están relacionados(actualmente no en el futuro)...

Relaciones…..

Familia Salvatore y Saltzman (es como una sola).

Damon

Stefan

Bella

Elizabeth (hija de bella)

Alaric

Vicky

Matt

Familia Gilbert

Jenna (novia de Logan Fell)

John y Isobel (esposos y tíos de Lena, Kat y Jer)

Katherine y Elena (Gemelas)

Jeremy (novio de Anna)

Familia Mikaelson

Mikael y Esther

Finn y Sage (esposos)

Elijah

Niklaus

Rebekah

Kol (Novio de Bonnie)

Familia Lockwood

Carol

Tyler (novio de Caroline)

Anna (hermana menor de Tyler)

Amigos.

Bonnie Bennett

Caroline Forbes

Los Cullen

Esme

Emmett

Alice

Edward (novio de Bella, aunque se están dando un tiempo)

Carlisle

Jasper

Rosalie…

Otros Personajes (ambientales)

Reneé y Charlie (tíos de Bella , Damon y Stefan)

James (gerente de Salvatore Inc.)

Rose (ex de Damon)

Logan Fell

Torrey Devitto (ex de Alaric).


	6. Mis más sinceras disculpas

Chicas! quiero pedir disculpas, ya que no he podido actualizar...

Pero quiero decirles que no abandonare la historia, solo que me han encargado mucha tarea y no me ha dado tiempo que escribirlo.

les pido que me entiendan, si quieren comentarme algo envíenme un Mensaje personal, ya que cuando suba el capitulo no podrán comentar por que solo se puede una vez (borrare este mensaje para subir el capitulo)..

lo mismo pasara con mi otra historia, la actualizare mas adelante.

nos vemos pronto

Maafer.. (:


End file.
